Maybe Someday
by Miss Motionless
Summary: Acompaña a Ariel en su divertida y nada monótona vida. Siendo hermana de Ben Bruce, guitarrista de Asking Alexandria y novia de un guitarrista, ¿quién puede aburrirse? ¡Asking Alexandria, Falling In Reverse, Motionless In White y más!
1. A Single Moment Of Sincerity

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son míos. Son artistas reales a excepción de Christie y Samantha, que son creación mía.

**N/A**: Ariel Bloomer. Vocalista de Icon For Hire. Para que se hagan la idea (;

**Maybe Someday.**

Capítulo 1

- _'¡Nani!, ¡Nani!'_ – Una dulce voz y unos leves golpecitos hicieron que me despertara. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a la niña más linda de todas con una gran sonrisa; me acomodé con pesar en el sillón donde había caído dormida hace unas horas con él. _¿Dónde estará?_ Me pregunté mientras cargaba a la niña en mis piernas. Se revolvió un poco en mis piernas y gritó _'¡Papi!' _mientras señalaba una figura masculina que llegaba hasta nosotras y se sentaba a nuestro lado.

-'Scarlett, despertaste a Ariel ¿cierto?' –dijo el chico mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, sentí su calor y me recosté sobre él. Scarlett se sonrojó un poco y se acomodó en las piernas de su padre.

-'Ya casi estaba despierta, Jacky, no hay problema'- le dije mientras él besaba mi mejilla con ternura y la niña se quedaba dormida poco a poco.

¿Quién es él? Simple, Jacky Vincent, guitarrista de la popular banda Falling In Reverse y mi novio. Es el chico más perfecto que pueda existir y sí, sonó demasiado cursi. Él se levantó con Scarlett en brazos y la llevó a su recámara. Me volví a acostar sobre el sillón y mi menté comenzó a divagar en lo dulce y perfecto que era mi novio. Su cautivadora voz por las mañanas, sus cálidos abrazos, su manera tan tierna de ser cuando está conmigo, sus besos.. Oh, sus besos son lo mejor.. Sus dulces labios me hacen querer besarlo infinitas veces hasta desgastarlos.

Al estar perdida en mis pensamientos, enumerando todas sus virtudes, no me fijé que estaba sonriendo como tonta hasta que sentí un peso sobre mí y unos labios traviesos en mi cuello.

- '¿En qué piensas?' –dijo mientras dejaba cortos besos sobre mi cuello.

- 'En un chico' – tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír al ver como fruncía el seño y me miraba seriamente. – 'Un chico que está sobre mí en estos momentos'- tomé sus mejillas con ternura y dejé un corto beso en sus labios. Él sonrío y se acomodó a mi lado.

- '¿Te quedarás hoy?' – preguntó mientras me acurrucaba a él, respirando su aroma y suspirando lentamente.

- 'Me encantaría pero..' – fui interrumpida por mi teléfono que había comenzado a sonar 'To The Stage' de Asking Alexandria. Jacky lo tomó y me lo pasó. Miré la pantalla y ahí estaba la razón por la cual no me quedaba.

- 'Christie..' –dije en un suspiro y me senté en el sillón. Christina era mi amiga del instituto, acabábamos de alquilar un apartamento juntas y justo estábamos en la semana de mudanza. Me cuestionó el por qué no estaba ayudándola a desempacar y amenazó con acusarme con mi hermano. Ugh, cuñadas.. No me quejo, Christie ha sido la relación más estable que ha tenido mi hermano y eso nos hacía a todos felices. Le dije que la vería en un rato y colgué.

- '¿Te llevo al apartamento?' – me calcé mis zapatillas y me revolví un poco el cabello.

- 'No es necesario, amor, está a unas cuadras y no vas a dejar a Scarlett sola' – me incliné a besarlo pero me agarró de la cintura y quedé sobre él. Debía ser fuerte o terminaríamos besándonos sin parar y un par de cosas más. 'Amor.. Debo irme'

- 'De acuerdo, pero vas a tener que recompensarme' – se rio y sonreí, besándolo una vez más.

- '¿Salimos a comer mañana?' – le pregunté mientras me levantaba e iba por mi bolso.

- 'Luego de dejar a Scarlett con su mamá, paso por ti' –sonreí y me acompañó hasta la puerta –'Te amo' -

- 'También te amo' – sonreí y lo besé. Salí de su apartamento y él rápidamente tomó mi mano y me acompañó hasta la salida. ¿Ven lo perfecto que es? Di unos pasos y volteé a verlo. Ahí estaba él, sonriéndome con su pantalón de pijama de Jack Skellington y su clásico t-shirt de Jack Daniel's. No pude evitar tomar mi cámara y sacarle unas cuantas fotos antes que entrara casi corriendo de vuelta al apartamento.

* * *

- '¿Hay alguien aquí?' – entré a mi desordenado apartamento y de pronto quedé sobre el sillón de un almohadazo.

- 'Sabes lo mucho que hay por hacer y te vas todo el día con tu novio' – Y esa era Christina, mi amiga y cuñada. – 'He estado todo el día arreglando las cosas y tu bien gracias'

- 'Uy si, tu solita en el apartamento' – reí mientras señalaba una botella de Jack Daniel's por la mitad. – 'Mentirosa, Ben estuvo aquí' – Christie se sonrojó a más no poder y escondió su rostro tras el almohadón. – 'Ya, hay que terminar de arreglar' –

Fueron pasando las horas y el apartamento quedó decente.. a nuestro estilo, por supuesto. Limpiaba el polvo de un porta retrato y sonreí al ver una foto en particular. Estaba Christie besando la mejilla de Ben y yo sobre la espalda de él. Ese día habíamos tenido la genial idea de ir de picnic al parque central, con muchas quejas por parte de Ben y Danny, el mejor amigo de Ben. La pasamos muy bien hasta que comenzó a llover como si no hubiese un mañana y terminamos todos con una gripe muy linda.

Christie me llamó, diciendo que ya se iba a dormir. Le di las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación. Seguí sacudiendo el polvo de las fotos, la gran mayoría de Christie y yo juntas. ¿Qué les puedo decir de ella? Es algo alocada y se enoja fácilmente, pero una gran amiga ante todo. Una chica de estatura media, cabello negro azulado y unos ojos marrones muy lindos. No por nada había cautivado a mi hermano, el eterno mujeriego, ganándose su corazón y toda su confianza. Acabé con las fotos y me dirigí a mi habitación. Di un par de vueltas por ella y me acosté dispuesta a caer en un profundo sueño hasta que mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo tomé y leí el mensaje de Danny.

"_Bloomer, sesión de fotos mañana en el lugar acordado. Besos."_

Gruñí un poco recordando que habíamos quedado en eso. Adoraba tomar fotos, capturar hermosos momentos y más con mis adorados chicos de Asking Alexandria, pero de verdad quería pasar la tarde con Jacky. Rápidamente le respondí.

"_Gracias por recordármelo, Worsnop. Hasta mañana."_

Le envié otro mensaje a Jacky, disculpándome por no poder ir a comer con él mañana y me respondió que no me preocupara y que nos veríamos en la noche. Entré a Twitter y revisé mis menciones, la mayoría eran de chicas deseando a mi hermano. Ew. Reí y publiqué algo corto pero que llamaría su atención.

"_ xArielB: Mañana fotos con AfuckingA, estén atentos (;"_

No sé cuántos replies me llegaron porque quedé dormida al instante. Mañana será un día muy interesante.

**He aquí el capítulo 1. Espero les guste y sigan esta historia o como se haga ahora. No estoy al tanto de eso xD Soy de la vieja escuela (?)**  
**Ok, no. Los reviews son apreciados!(:**

_**MM~**_


	2. One Step Closer

**Maybe Someday **

Capítulo 2

Uno, dos, tres.. – '¡Ya levántate!' – Sonó un golpe seco y ahí estaba yo, envuelta entre las cobijas dándole los buenos días al suelo.

- '¡Christina, aún es temprano! Te agradecería mucho si me dejaras seguir durmiendo' – me acurruqué a las cobijas y seguí en el suelo.

- '¿Temprano? ¡Es la tercera vez que dices eso hoy! ¡Ya muévete o nos mataran los chicos!' – me haló de los pies y me arrastró hasta el baño de mi habitación a pesar de los gritos que pegaba. Me levanté, la fulminé con la mirada y me encerré en el baño. – '¡Y no te demores!' –

- '¡Un poco más a la derecha, Sam! ¡No! ¡Dije Sam, no James! ¡Ben y Danny, ya dejen de jugar!' - Y ahí estaba yo, perdiendo la paciencia con mis chicos favoritos. – 'Por eso Cameron es mi favorito' – besé su mejilla y los otros se quejaban. '¡Vamos, última foto!'

Al tomar la última foto, Christie salió corriendo a los brazos de Ben y lo besó. La cosa se fue tornando intensa y tuvieron que separarlos mientras los chicos gritaban '¡consíganse una habitación!' y yo solo reía. Fuimos a almorzar sushi y aproveché para tomar algunas fotos más. Los fans no tenían queja, los mantenía llenos de fotos de los chicos. Al terminar fuimos directo a nuestro apartamento y terminamos viendo Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 1 y 2. Ben se quejaba una y otra vez y yo solo lo callaba a almohadazos mientras lloraba como Magdalena. Sí, soy una potterhead y a mucho orgullo. Faltaba poco para que acabara la segunda parte y solo quedábamos Danny y yo, los otros habían caídos dormidos por toda la sala.

- 'Oye, Ariel..' – murmuré un _'¿hmm?'_ y no despegué los ojos de la pantalla. Estaba en el desenlace de la película y no le prestaba mucha atención a Danny. – '¿Notas lo friki que te ves?' – se rio y me acomodé mi bufanda de Slytherin. ¿Friki? ¿Yo? ¡HA! Mucho.

- 'Ya sé qué dirás, soy una obsesionada con Harry Potter, una friki extraña, blah blah blah' – reí y él igual. Me despeinó un poco y volvimos a reír. Ese era mi Danny, el chico que me hacía reír con sus tonterías. Decidimos ordenar una pizza para cenar mientras todos los flojos se despertaban.

- 'Huelo a pepperoni..' – Y el olfato de Ben no descansaba. Se levantó como zombie y fue directo a las cajas de pizza ante la risa de todos. – '¿Qué?' – nos cuestionó con la boca llena de pizza y sonaron más carcajadas. Los chicos devoraron las pizzas en cuestión de minutos y supongo que no notaron que no comí más de una. Iba a cenar con Jacky y quería tener el estómago disponible. Luego de la pizza, jugaron video juegos aunque más bien parecía una batalla. Gritos, golpes, risas y más gritos. Christie estaba refunfuñando e interponiéndose entre los chicos y la pantalla, causando que los chicos gritaran aún más y la obligaran a sentarse. Estaban tan metidos en su juego que no notaron que fui a mi habitación, acomodé mis cosas en un bolso y regresé a la sala silenciosamente.

- 'Ariel.. Tu turno' – un control de Xbox fue dejado en mis piernas y miré a Ben – 'Eres una adicta a este juego y no te veo metida en él' – se sentó a mi lado ante la mirada de todos.

- 'Ehm, yo..' – mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y mi salvación había llegado. – '¡Debo irme!' – agarré mi bolso y caminé rápido hasta la puerta. Estaba por abrirla cuando me agarraron del brazo y me voltearon. Ben.

- '¿A dónde vas?' – me miró serio y mordí mi labio algo nerviosa. – 'Dime'-

- 'Ahm, va a salir con.. Sam!' – dijo Christie y todos vieron a Sam. El aludido solo se encogió de hombros – 'No ese Sam, ¡Samantha!, ¿verdad, Ariel?' – asentí rápidamente y Ben solo entrecerró los ojos.

- 'Creí que Samantha estaba con Yu en Japón' – oficialmente atrapadas. Christie balbuceó cosas sin sentido, tratando de sacarme del problema. Suspiré y miré a Ben.

- 'Saldré con Jacky, regreso mañana' – todos se quedaron en silencio y Ben me miraba feo. – '¿Qué?' –

- 'No' – eso fue todo lo que dijo y me quitó el bolso de un tirón. Le reclamé y traté de arrebatarle mi bolso pero solo me empujó. – '¡No te vas a quedar a dormir con ese, entiende, estás muy chica!' –

- '¿Muy chica? Ben, por favor, tengo 20 años..' – Christie gritó '¡pronto 21!' – 'Eso, pronto 21. ¿No crees que ya deberías dejarme hacer lo que quiera?' –

- '¡Claro que no! No vas a ir con él, te lo prohíbo.' – eso me enfureció y lo empujé

- 'Ben, déjala que vaya..' – Danny agarró el bolso y me lo tendió. – 'Ambos sabemos que Ariel está lo suficientemente grande como para saber qué hacer y que no'

- '¡Te amo, Danny!' – besé sonoramente su mejilla y sonreí. Ben nos miraba enojado y fui a abrazarlo. – 'No te enojes, ¿sí? Jacky es mi novio, ¡ya acéptalo! Yo no digo nada cuando Christie se queda en tu apartamento'- hice un puchero adorable, cosa que él no resiste y apretó mis mejillas

- '¡Ariel!' – Christie se sonrojó y Danny estalló en carcajadas

- '¡Cierto! Esas son las noches que no duermo con los gritos que pega Christie!' –

- '¡Danny!' – Ahora todos reíamos sin parar, Ben me tomó del brazo y salimos del apartamento.

- 'Perdóname, ¿sí? Lo siento, fueron celos de hermano mayor..' – me abrazó protectoramente y besó mi frente.

- 'Deberías tenerlos con Rebecca, es más hermana tuya que yo..' – me abrazó más fuerte.

Mi padre era el primo de la madre de Ben y Rebecca, y falleció junto a mi madre en un accidente automovilístico cuando solo era un bebé. Ella y su esposo me acogieron y se hicieron cargo de mí, adoptándome pero manteniendo mi apellido. Y así crecimos, protegiéndonos como hermanos.

- 'Calla, ambas son mis hermanas y punto' – volvió a besar mi frente y mi teléfono sonó otra vez.

- 'Debo irme' – reí y me vio serio. – '¡Ben!' –

- 'Ya, hazlo antes que me arrepienta' – besé su mejilla y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta la salida. Frente a ella me esperaba Jacky, me vio y me abrazó fuerte.

- '¿Por qué demoraste tanto?' – me besó y quedé como tonta.

- 'Ben armó una escenita' – Jacky bufó. Oh, sí, a Jacky no le caía bien Ben desde el día que se lo presenté. Ben notó al instante que estaba interesada en él e hizo todo lo posible para que Jacky se alejara de mí. Fue todo lo contrario y nos unió cada vez más. – 'Pero ya todo se arregló' – dejé un besito en sus labios y fuimos a comer.

**N/A: Subí otro poco(: ¡Espero les guste!**

_**MM**~_


End file.
